Alone
by EternalRevival
Summary: What did this person know about anything she has done? What did they know about the sacrifices she made and the people she lost? The one person in the world that she was meant to protect and could not.


Cold, that was the first thing Mikasa felt as her eyes slowly opened to a gray sky.

The whole world was gray with dark clouds rolling overhead. Everything covered in a thick layer of snow creating a barren landscape as if the whole world was being erased.

Mikasa was alone.

The snow continued to fall gently around her, dancing as they fell to the ground in this world of destroyed dreams. It was as if every snowflake was a lost dream, frozen from the cold hearts that they resided in.

Why was she here in this world? Why did she feel so empty and alone?

Mikasa could no longer tell how long it has been until her fingers could no longer move, when her red cheeks slowly turned white, or when her eyes started to close and the white puffs of her breath became blurry to a point that she would have called it invisible had she noticed.

Time did not matter in this world and Mikasa had already begun to understand that she would die in this world, alone, with no meaning of life, and Mikasa was okay with that.

"Is that really what you think?"

Mikasa's bleary eyes opened and she attempted to raise her head to the strange voice that had spoken but her body was far to weak and her muscles refused to listen as she slowly succumbed to death.

"Are you really okay with dying here, alone and pitiful? Because if so, then you are obviously not the person I thought you were."

Mikasa wanted to snarl and scream. She wanted to grab the person's shoulders and shake them until their neck snapped. What did they know of what she has gone through? And yet she couldn't do any of those things. Her arms far to weak to raise, her eyes exhausted and frozen shut from the icy tears she never realized she shed.

It was then that Mikasa could hear footsteps approaching her slowly. The crunching of the snow underfoot leaving a faint echo in Mikasa's ear as the person stopped and then stooped lower to whisper in Mikasa'a ear.

"How do you expect to protect someone if you throw your life away so meaninglessly?"

Once again Mikasa was tempted to strangle the stranger. Her fingers began to twitch in anger as her eyes scrunched up in a brief flash of pain before turning into hateful rage. What did this person know about anything she has done? What did they know about the sacrifices she made and the people she lost? The one person in the world that she was meant to protect and could not.

The stranger; however, did not pause as they continued speaking in a quite low tone.

"You won't achieve anything if you're dead, so fight and live. Fight and earn the rights to live! For me for everyone you care and love for. Don't ever stop fighting, and only when you've accomplished all that, will you be able to die with no regrets. "

Mikasa's rage disappeared and her eyes flung open in shock as she desperately craned her neck to stare at the person beside her.

It was a boy, a little boy that had both arms around his knees with short brown hair that remained untouched by the blowing wind. But the most distinct part of the boy was his eyes. They were bright startling green that glowed with passion and a fire that seemed to burn all the snow around them.

He smiled when he saw Mikasa open her eyes. He then grabbed her frozen hand and placed something within her palm.

"Eren," Mikasa whispered quietly as her voice rasped from the cold.

Eren smiled before speaking again in a gentle voice that soothed Mikasa.

"Carry our dreams for us and remember that you have a reason to fight, to live, and when you finish your journey, you have a home to return to."

Mikasa took what little strength she had left to lift her palm carefully to stare at the small snowflake that now rested within it. A small snowflake, a lost dream frozen in the heart it resided in.

Eren once again cupped Mikasa's hand and gently curved it into a fist.

"Fight and live," was all he said before the snowstorm began to rage on with the howling of the wind that pierced Mikasa's ears, and Mikasa could only watch as Eren's form became blurry and distant.

Then he disappeared all together. Leaving Mikasa once again alone in this world of destroyed dreams.

000

Warmth, that was the first thing Mikasa felt as her eyes slowly opened to a blue sky.

The whole world was covered in bright colors. Mixtures and hues of blue, purple, orange, red, and green. The grass swaying gently, bowing down to the breeze in an almost soothing dance. The trees rustling as their leaves fell to the ground below.

Mikasa was alone.

The sunlight continued streaming down upon her as if rejoicing another day, cherishing life and bathing it in the glowing warmth of yellow.

Why was she here in this world? Why did she feel so empty and alone?

Mikasa sat underneath an apple tree for a long moment before she remembered. Her eyes widened slightly before she lifted her hand carefully. Her fingers still curled around in a fist. Slowly and cautiously Mikasa pulled back her fingers and stared at the precious cargo she held within it.

A snowflake.

Mikasa smiled gently as she watched the snowflake melt as the warmth of this world penetrated Mikasa and the hateful feelings she trapped inside.

It was then that she noticed the gentle breeze swirling around her. The warmth gently caressing her playfully. Then warm gentle arms wrapped around her neck and Mikasa could feel the warmth of someone hugging her despite them being invisible.

"Eren," she whispered quietly as silent tears began to stream down her face. "I'm trying, I'm really trying."

Although she couldn't see him, she could feel Eren smile before the breeze once again picked up and the warmth of Eren's arms began to fade. Slowly, the wind disappeared from the meadow and the grass remained still.

Then it disappeared all together. Leaving Mikasa once again alone in this world of dreams.


End file.
